Life is Never Over
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Iggy impregnates a girl and he decides to take care of his child. but when his girlfriend is killed by her jealous boyfriend, Iggy now must raise his child alone and get over his grief. if you comment don't be rude please.
1. The News

Life is never over

Chapter 1- The news

-Oh, damn it! - Iggy Koopa said as he smashed his head against one of the walls of his lab. –What am I going to tell Dad?-

Lemmy and Larry Koopa, his older and younger brothers respectively, came in.

-hey, bro, what's wrong? - Lemmy asked

Iggy didn't answer; he just smashed his head against the wall again.

-You wouldn't understand…- he whispered

-Why? - Lemmy asked

-Because you didn't have sex with your girlfriend, which you don't have!-

-You DID it with Samantha?-

-yes, yes… I did!-

-And what's the matter?- Lemmy asked

-I… I…- Iggy whispered

-what? What? What?!-

-I got her PREGNANT!!!- Iggy replied furious

-what?!- A voice said –you got Samantha pregnant?!-

Iggy was horrified to see that Ludwig, the eldest of the koopalings, came in.

-Err… well…I…- Iggy barely could say

-She will have a baby! - Lemmy replied happily

-Thank you very much, Lemmy! - Iggy said angrily

-She told you? - Ludwig asked

-no… I heard her say it to a friend in school…-

-well, what will you do? –

-I love her… if she tells me; I will lend her a hand, two if necessary…-

-and what about dad? –

-Please, don't tell him anything yet! - Iggy pleaded his older brother

-You're my brother, I wouldn't do that- Ludwig told him smiling

-me neither! - Larry said

-Or me!-

-Thanks… but… he will find out...-

-What's important now is to think about what to do now-

-let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we will see- Ludwig suggested

Finally, they all went to their rooms

Next morning…

The koopalings were heading for school; Iggy was still worried- sick. After a while, they arrived. Samantha was there, waiting for Iggy. She had black long straight hair tied into a ponytail, a green shell and brown eyes.

-Iggy…- she whispered- I have something to tell you…

Iggy's heart skipped a beat

-What is it? - He asked

-… I'm pre- pregnant-

Iggy already knew I, but he didn't want to scare her

-w-what? - He asked falsely shocked

-I'm expecting your child- Samantha whispered ashamed

-I… I…-

-what are we going to do?

-…-

-Iggy?-

Iggy didn't answer, he just looked at her. He remembered when he saw her for the first time, it was love at first sight. Finally… Iggy smiled

-I will take care of you…- he said softly

-Iggy…- Samantha said as she caressed her boyfriend's cheek- you really will?-

-I love you-

They kissed in the lips

Meanwhile…

Bowser was in is throne room, looking through the window. Kamek went in, after fore sighting Samantha's pregnancy.

-Your Vileness… -Kamek said – I have something to tell you-

-What is it?-

-Please calm down…-

-Just tell me, would you?-

-your vileness… Iggy got Samantha pregnant-

After a while, various birds flew from the trees as they heard a roar.

-WHAAAAAT?!!!- Bowser yelled –Iggy got a girl pregnant?!-

-I'm afraid so…-

-No, no, no!-

-your vileness, please calm down!-

-calm down?! CALM DOWN?! After what you just told me?! Iggy is only 14 years old! So, start packing up his things; because as soon as he returns from school he is leaving!!!-

-Your vileness, with all respect, I don't agree!-

-yes, he is leaving! I don't want him here!-

-Nobody is going anywhere! - A voice said

Bowser and Kamek noticed Kammy entered

-You don't mess your nose in this!- Bowser told her angrily

-if you were doing things with prudence, I wouldn't say anything. But you're doing wrong. Despite whatever Iggy did, he is your son!-

-Yes, but a son of mine must not make nonsense like that!-

-But he has done it, and now the only thing we can do is to support him!-

-…-

Later…

Iggy sat in the sofa, Larry, Ludwig and Lemmy sat next to him. Bowser stood a few steps from them, Kamek next to him.

-I'm very sorry, dad- Iggy told his father remorsefully

-Your regret words don't change your situation!- Bowser yelled at him

-I understand you're angry with me…-

-Only because Kamek and Kammy intervened you're still in this castle-

-your vileness, don't be so strict. This is very hard of him -Kamek said as he sat next to Iggy and directed to him –it will be hard, because you're a child that will take adult responsibilities

-having a child is not like playing with dolls- Bowser told Iggy with a bit of annoyance in his voice –but that's it, you're not leaving that girl pregnant. The first thing to do is marry!-

Iggy sighed sadly. In the bottom of his heart, he was happy about that, but kept his composure


	2. Wedding and Emergency

Life is Never Over

Chapter 2- Wedding and Emergency

Samantha wore a plain white dress while Iggy wore a tuxedo. Their families were looking at them. Kamek was marrying them

-and now, by the power of state, I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride- Kamek said

Iggy and Samantha looked at each other. They kissed in the lips, but they were happy, as they would be together

Later…

Samantha was resting on Iggy's bed, caressing her belly. Iggy came in

-Sam, are you okay? - He asked her

-yeah… but… we don't bother your father living in here?- she said

-I don't think so…-

Samantha cradled in Iggy's arms, Iggy smiled as he blushed

Two weeks later…

Samantha was walking in the forest when someone grabbed her arms tightly. It was her ex- boyfriend, Carmel.

-Get off me!- she told him

-How could you do this to me?- he asked her angrily- first you left me for that nerdo!-

-Don't call Iggy like that!-

-and now you're expecting HIS child!!!-

-and what with you? You ran away with that other girl!-

-you… I will make sure that child won't be born!!!-

in anger, Carmel pushed Samantha down a hill

Meanwhile…

Iggy was repairing a laser gun for a koopa troopa when Larry came rushing into his lab

-Iggy, Samantha is grave!- he told him

-what?! What do you mean by that?!- Iggy asked him shocked

-She fell down a hill!-

-where is she?!-

-follow me!!-

**I know this chap was too short… sorry… I'll try to make longer chapters…**


	3. Shattered Dreams

Life is Never Over

Chapter 3- Shattered Dreams

Iggy was walking nervously across the room; his siblings and his father were there. Kamek came

-how's Samantha?!- Iggy asked

-I'm still not sure…- Kamek answered sadly

-what do you mean by that?!- Bowser said –you're a magikoopa, you should now!-

-And my child? - Iggy asked

-… with the fall, childbirth occurred sooner-

-But it's okay, right?-

-I don't know how, but fortunately, the egg is okay-

-Thank goodness-

-I've never heard of something like that- Larry said

-What about Sam? - Roy asked

-She wants to see you, Iggy- Kamek said

Iggy sighed and followed Kamek, his heart accelerating. Once in there, Kamek left them

Samantha opened her eyes slightly.

-Iggy…? - She whispered

-Sam, are you okay?- Iggy asked her as he grabbed her hand

-Yeah…-

-What happened?-

-Carmel… he threw me… d-down the hill…-

-When I put my claws on him…-

-Iggy… please… don't do anything… crazy…-

Iggy could feel her leaving him

-Sam…- he said at the verge of tears

-Iggy… -Samantha whispered- and our child?-

-It is okay-

-Will you… take care of… him…?-

-Yes…-

Could you do me a favor…?-

-Anything…-

-would you… call him… S-Sammy?-

Iggy gasped. He knew what that meant.

-I… I will…- he whispered

-t-thank you… Samantha said before she closed her eyes and her hand hung lifeless.

-Sam? Sam?!- Iggy called her alarmed, but she did not answer. Kamek came in alarmed

-what's wrong with her?!- Iggy asked

-damn it, her heart stopped. I'm sorry but you have to get out-

After a while, Iggy went out sadly. Kammy came

-Boy, you want to see your egg? - She asked.

Iggy just nodded and followed her silently. His family was already there, looking at the egg in the incubator.

-It's so cute! - Wendy said

-it hasn't even hatched yet, sis! - Morton said

-It will hatch in 3 or 4 weeks- Bowser said

-Can I play with him when it hatches? - Lemmy asked

-When he can walk, maybe- Ludwig said.

Iggy didn't say anything; he just stared at his developing child in wonder.

Two weeks later…

Kamek said the egg could be taken out of the incubator and allowed Iggy to have it in his room. Iggy entered, went next to the crib and checked the egg; its surface was warm and smooth. He could feel the heat and movement inside.

-are you napping, my little one? -Iggy whispered smiling

The baby inside the egg moved slightly

-Don't worry, mommy will be okay…-

Then Iggy, to his surprise and shock, felt something… a little hand… his child was touching him… the little hand got bored and went to do something else.

-Sleep well…- Iggy whispered as he covered his egg with a blanket before going out

Two weeks later…

-hey, it's hatching! - Larry yelled

Everyone ran to the crib where Iggy's egg was shaking. First a leg got out.

-aw! It's his leg…- Lemmy said excited

Then an arm

-oh, my gosh! - Ludwig said

-and his arm! - Roy said excited

Finally, the baby hatched completely

-He's identical to his dad! - Junior said

The baby was struggling. He had big brown eyes, a green spiked shell (the spikes were surrounded by purple rings) and a small tuft of green hair with the shape of a palm tree. He had inherited most of his father's genes. Kamek came, Iggy rushed to where he was.

-how's Samantha?! - Iggy asked him

-Iggy... Please calm down…- Kamek answered

-What's wrong?-

-She… the fall was too much for her… she… d-died…-

-w-what?-

-I'm very sorry…-

Iggy couldn't stand that. He felt tears were threatening to fall, then he heard crying. When he turned, he saw his son was crying. Kammy wrapped the baby in blankets and handed it to Iggy.

-How will you call him? - Wendy asked

-… Sammy…- Iggy answered

-Sammy? That's nice-Ludwig said

Iggy looked again at his son; Sammy sneezed and looked at his father, then chuckled after seeing his hair

-aw, look! He also thinks your hair is funny- Roy said

-I… need to sleep- Iggy said

-Take good care of my grandchild- Bowser said as he shoved everyone out of the room

After a while, Iggy rested in his bed. Then he looked at his baby. Sammy was reaching for him and grabbed his finger. Iggy smiled slightly as he cradled his son in his arms. He felt something in the bottom of his heart… when he watched this new life in his arms, this fragile and innocent creature that carried his blood… he felt the urge to have him in his arms, to be always by his side… to love him… this must be this so called "parental instinct".

-My child… -Iggy whispered- my Sammy… I love you…-

Sammy yawned and snuggled deeper into his father's embrace. Then he hid his face into Iggy's shoulder and fell asleep. Iggy sighed and cradled in his own, soft bed. His eyes felt heavy, he took off his glasses and placed them in his desk. Then he slowly fell asleep


	4. Fatherhood

Life is Never Over

Chapter 4- Fatherhood

Iggy woke up at the sound of crying. He opened his eyes and saw that, indeed, Sammy was crying. Iggy put on his glasses and cooed at his baby, Ludwig came in

-Hey, what's wrong with the kid? - He asked still half- asleep.

-I don't know… he just started crying…- Iggy answered

-Don't you think he's hungry?-

-I think… could you hold him while I go prepare his milk?-

-Sure-

Iggy handed over Sammy to Ludwig and left for the kitchen. There, he poured some warm milk in the bottle. Larry came.

-hi, bro- he greeted

-hi, Larry- Iggy greeted back

-What are you doing?-

-I'm preparing Sammy's milk-

-He's hungry?-

-He must-

-can I go with you? -

-Sure-

Larry accompanied Iggy back to his room. Ludwig had Sammy, who was still crying, in his arms. Ludwig handed over Sammy to Iggy, who gave him the bottle. Sammy sucked the milk hungrily.

-well, we will leave you alone so you can spend more father-son time- Ludwig said as he and Larry left. Iggy stayed and looked at his baby. Sammy, while drinking, took one of his father's fingers. Iggy smiled as he sat in his bed and watched his son drink. After a while, Sammy finished eating his eyes were starting to shutter. Iggy placed the bottle away and hummed a lullaby for his son, Sammy yawned and fell asleep as he cradled in his father's arms. Lemmy came in.

-Hey, bro. breakfast is ready- he said

-I know, I'm going…- Iggy whispered

-How's my nephew?-

-Fine, I suppose… he just fell asleep-

-Oh…-

Lemmy went out and Iggy stood up. Sammy gurgled and placed his finger into his mouth. Iggy smiled as he caressed Sammy's cheek softly with one of his claws. Sammy felt tickling in his cheek and chuckled as he struggled slightly. Iggy cooed at him and placed him in the crib before running his fingers through his tuft of hair. After a while, Sammy was asleep again. Suddenly, a sharp pang of grief and hatred towards Carmel was creating a deep ache in the bottom of Iggy's chest. Finally, he went out silently and went to the dining room. After he sat in his place, a koopa servant served him breakfast. His siblings and his father were already eating, but for a strange reason, he was not hungry. Bowser looked at him

-Hey, how's my grandchild?- he asked

-…fine, he just fell asleep.-

-Aw, man. I wanted to play with him- Roy said disappointed

-me too- Morton said

-Don't worry, you can play with him when he wakes up- Wendy said

-That's not your decision, sis- Ludwig said –Iggy is the father, remember?-

-Iggy, can we play with him when he wakes up? - Larry asked

Iggy, however, didn't answer. He was looking at his still- full plate. He had other important things to think about.

-… Can I retire…? - He suddenly asked his father.

-Okay…- Bowser answered

Iggy stood and went to his room. His siblings were confused

-what's wrong with him? He has been acting like that since yesterday - Morton asked

-What were you expecting? - Ludwig told him annoyed –he just lost the mother of HIS child, and it PAINS him. He will have to raise his child alone!-

-But we will help him, won't we? - Larry asked

-Of course we will help him! - Bowser said- besides, I want to pass time with my first grandchild-

-Man, I feel sorry for Iggy- Wendy said

-He must miss Samantha a lot…- Roy said

Meanwhile, Iggy entered his room and rested in his bed. He opened his drawer and got a small portrait out of it. He looked at it; it was a picture of Samantha. In it, Samantha was smiling and sat under a tree. She held a pink rose in her hand. Iggy smiled and caressed the pictured cheek of Samantha with his claw softly, and then he felt a tear rolling down his cheek. The aching in his chest came back, Iggy sighed deeply.

-Sam…- he whispered

Sammy, feeling his father's sorrow, sobbed. Iggy stood and took him in his arms. Then he rested once again in his bed and showed his baby the picture.

-Sammy… look, this is mommy…- Iggy whispered to his baby smiling

Sammy caught sight of the picture. Apparently recognizing his mother, tried to reach for the picture. Iggy placed the picture away, which resulted in Sammy starting to sob.

-Sh-sh-sh- Iggy cooed at his baby- I know you miss her. I miss her too.-

Larry was peeking from the door, and was deeply moved by the scene in there. Junior and Lemmy came.

-What's going on? - Lemmy asked

-it' true. Iggy misses Samantha- Larry said

-We should go and try to cheer him up- junior said

The three went in. when he noticed them, Iggy gave them a slight smile before looking again at Sammy.

-Hey, bro. how's our nephew? – Larry asked

-Fine, Larry- Iggy answered

-Can we play with him now?- Lemmy asked as he looked at Sammy.

-I suppose you could…-

Lemmy once again looked at Sammy and began making faces at him.

-Hey, you will scare him, Lemmy- Junior said

Sammy didn't like the faces Lemmy was making at him and hid his face in Iggy's shoulder.

-see? You're scaring him…- Larry said

Iggy sighed and ran his fingers through his baby's hair tuft.

-what do you think? He inherited your hair, bro. - Larry told Iggy

-And what did he get from Sam? -Junior asked

Sammy sneezed and pressed his little hands against his father's chest.

-hehe, they both love Iggy- Lemmy said

-And he has her eyes… - Iggy said

-That's right… but I wonder what his personality will be like- Junior said

-I think he will have Iggy's personality- Lemmy said

-So he will be a demented genius too? - Larry asked

Iggy looked angry at Larry

-…sorry- Larry said

Sammy sobbed and struggled. Iggy cooed at him and caressed his cheek with one of his claws.

-I think he wants to eat…- Larry said

-again? Wow, he sure will have his dad's personality- Lemmy said

-what are you insinuating? - Iggy asked him

-Forget about it-

-Can I leave him with you?-

-Sure thing- junior said

Iggy handed over Sammy to Larry and left. No longer feeling the warmth of his father's arms, Sammy started to cry.

-oh, no- Lemmy said

-What do we do now? - Junior asked

-Well, babies usually react to caressing, so I'll try- Larry said

He caressed Sammy's head softly. However, the warmth of Larry's arms wasn't the same as Iggy's. Lemmy tried to make him laugh with his faces, but without success. After a while, Iggy came back with a bottle.

-Hey, bro. take him, apparently he wants to be only with you…- junior said

Iggy took Sammy from Larry and started giving him the bottle. He felt his stomach growl.

-hey, bro. you should eat something - junior said

-I'm not hungry, junior- Iggy said serious

-Well, you won't do anything good starving- Lemmy said

Iggy didn't answer this time, he remained silent. Junior went out.

-Just think about it, Iggy- Larry said as he and Lemmy went out also

Iggy sighed deeply and rested in his bed. His chest still ached, he closed his eyes. He wanted to write a note "DON'T REVIVE ME" and jump from a cliff and be done with it. But she'd want him to go on. Sammy finished eating and struggled as he took his father's finger. Iggy smiled as he opened his eyes and placed the bottle away, then he placed Sammy in the bed. The baby managed to crawl next to his dad and cradle next to him before falling asleep slowly. Iggy caressed Sammy's tuft of plant- like green hair, like his own, and looked through his window. The view was beautiful, and the sun was already in the high sky. After his stomach growled again, Iggy couldn't stand it anymore and decided to get a snack. He softly placed Sammy's head on one of his pillows and covered him with a blanket before going out.


	5. A Heart Attack

Life is Never Over

Chapter 5- A Heart atack

The seven remaining koopalings were resting in the grass, looking at the sky.

-You know, I think we should watch over Iggy more often- Larry said

-What do you mean by that?- Ludwig asked

-Well, we have to make sure he won't try to kill himself-

-Don't say stuff like that!- Wendy scolded him - that's horrible. besides, he can't.

If he does who will take care of Sammy?-

-Us- Lemmy said

-Sammy doesn't even like you- Junior said

-Well, I'm going to take Iggy to hang out for a night!- Roy said excited

-No, no, no! - Ludwig said – that's a very bad idea!-

-I'm in! - Morton said

-no! Hey guys. Put some sense in them!-

-I must say something… can I go too? – Larry said

-and me? – Lemmy asked

-No! - Ludwig yelled!- besides, who will take care of the baby?!-

Everyone looked expectant at him

-…oh, no. no, no, no, no, no, no, no! -

-come on, bro. Just for one night. Besides, Wendy will help you! - Junior said

-Oh, damn it!-

Later at nightfall…

Iggy was taking a stroll through the castle; his brothers were spying on him. Junior held a strait jacket.

-I think he will take a grudge against us for a long time- Lemmy said

-Come on, let's do it!-

When Iggy was passing without noticing them, Roy and Morton threw themselves over him.

-hey, what the….?! Let me…- Iggy started so say, but he couldn't finish his sentence, as Larry gagged him with a piece of cloth and junior put him the strait jacket.

-Sorry, bro, but this is for your own sake- Lemmy said

Iggy struggled angrily and muffled loudly. His brothers picked him up and ran outside. Meanwhile, Ludwig and Wendy were in Iggy's room, looking at a sleeping Sammy.

-What do we do now, sis? - Ludwig asked

-I don't know, but I think we should stay here and watch him- Wendy answered

Sammy opened his eyes and looked around, as if looking for someone.

-He's looking for Iggy…- Ludwig whispered

-Speaking of him, where do you think the others took him? - Wendy asked

- I don't know…-

Back with Iggy…

He was still struggling to get free, the gag put on. The strait jacket was too tightened. Roy, Morton, Larry, Lemmy and Junior were running through the woods carrying him to who knows where. Finally, they stopped. Larry removed the gag from Iggy's mouth.

-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?!!! THIS IS ABDUCTION!!!- was the first thing Iggy yelled outraged

-bro, we're doing this because it's time for you to get a little fun- Roy said

-Listen, I'm not in the mood…-

-and when will you? You have to let go- Larry said

-You don't understand…- Iggy whispered angrily and at the verge of tears- Sam was everything to me…-

-We know you still love her, but you can't just sit and watch how your life passes by! - Lemmy said –so, you like it or not, you're coming with us to the town and you're going to get fun!-

Iggy just sighed.

-alright, everybody. Let's go - Morton said

Larry untied the strait jacket and Iggy could now move his arms. The six arrived at town, looking for something to do. After a while, they sat down in a bench. Iggy remained silent; sorrow could be seen in his eyes.

-Hey, bro. you're not even trying- Larry told him

-I can't… it's too painful…- Iggy whispered sadly

-just try to relax and think on good things, okay?-

Iggy didn't answer, he looked around and… he saw him. The one who had murdered Samantha and tried to kill his baby. Iggy frowned strongly and clenched his teeth, a feeling of anger and hatred soon consumed him.

-Iggy? Bro, what's wrong? - Lemmy asked him

-Oh, no. look- Roy said pointing at certain Koopa. –It's Carmel-

Carmel also noticed them and came closer

-hi, nerdo- he said making fun of him.

-You… - Iggy whispered angrily as tears were slightly seen in his eyes- YOU!!-

Then, he threw himself over Carmel and they began fighting

-hey, no! - Lemmy yelled

-Ignatius, no! - Larry yelled

-Stop it! - Roy yelled

-Yeah, fight! - Morton said excited

-Morton! - the others scolded him

Iggy and Carmel still were fighting. Finally, Roy separated them and held Iggy by his arms.

-YOU KILLED SAMANTHA!!!- Iggy shouted at Carmel, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks

-That's what she deserved- Carmel replied back- I got rid of that child-

-You're wrong in that- Larry said –the baby survived-

-what?! That's not possible!-

-Oh, yes it is- Morton said

-LET ME GO!!!- Iggy cried angrily as he struggled to get free

-Listen carefully, nerdo! - Carmel said – I'm going to kill that blasted child when I have the chance!-

Then he left, Iggy clenched his teeth and fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. Roy let him go.

-bro, are you okay? - Larry asked concerned

Iggy didn't answer, his anger was too much to handle. It felt like burning on his chest. After a while, his heart skipped a beat… and Iggy fell unconscious

-Bro! - Lemmy said alarmed

-what's wrong?! Ignatius! - Roy said alarmed

Back at the castle…

Ludwig was trying to sooth down Sammy, who wouldn't stop crying. Wendy was resting on a couch, looking at the ceiling.

-hey, at least you could help me, can't you?!- Ludwig complained

-Maybe later…- Wendy said

-You know thanks a lot!-

Suddenly, the others came rushing, Roy held and unconscious Iggy on his arms.

-what?! What happened?!- Ludwig cried alarmed when he saw Iggy

-Carmel…- Larry said with anger in his eyes

-Oh…- Wendy said

-I'll fetch Kamek! - Lemmy said as he rushed on his ball to find Kamek

Meanwhile, Sammy noticed his father in Roy's arms and tried to reach for him.

-He wants his dad…- Morton said

-We have to do something!- Junior said

-but what?! - Ludwig said alarmed

Kamek came with Lemmy

-What's going on? - He asked alarmed

-Iggy is unconscious!- Junior said

-oh, crap! Take him to his room!-


	6. Daddy

Life is Never Over

Chapter 6- Da…ddy…

Iggy woke up in his bed, covered with a blanket. His head hurt, but not as much as his chest. He looked around and noticed Sammy was cradled next to him, asleep. Iggy smiled as he caressed his cheek with his claw, Sammy struggled slightly and opened his eyes slightly. After noticing his father was awake, he chuckled and reached for him. Larry came in

-You're awake…- he whispered

-What is it? - Iggy asked him still weak

-I wanted to see if you're awake… and apologize for abducting you…-

Iggy chuckled slightly

-its okay. I needed it, anyway…- he said

-Well, how's the brat? - Larry asked

-Fine, he just woke up-

-And… did you feel him when you were unconscious?-

-What do you mean?-

-see, when we rested you in the bed, Ludwig cradled him in your arms. Then Sammy felt you and pressed his hands against your chest again-

Sammy struggled and mumbled something…

-Da… ddy…-

Iggy and Larry looked surprised at Sammy

-Did you hear that, Bro? -Larry asked

-Yes, he talked…- Iggy answered

-everyone! Sammy talked!-

After a while, their other siblings and their father came running

-what are you saying? Sammy talked? - Bowser asked still half asleep

-Yep! - Larry answered

-What did he say? -Morton asked

-We didn't get it, Morton…-

-Let's hear it again- Ludwig said

-come on, Sammy. Talk- Roy said

Iggy sat on his bed and took Sammy in his arms. Sammy once again mumbled

-Da… ddy…-

-Aw, he said daddy! - Lemmy said

-he loves you already…- Junior told Iggy

-Da… ddy… Da… ddy…- Sammy kept saying

-hey, Sammy. Can you say "Larry"? -Larry said

-La…ddy… La…ddy…- Sammy mumbled

-Hey, can you say Junior? - Junior said

-Ju… niod…- Sammy mumbled again

-hey, what about me? Say my name- Morton said

-…pa… ddot…-

Morton couldn't believe it; even his nephew called him parrot!

-no, no, no. "Morton"- he repeated

-Pa… ddot…- Sammy mumbled again

-man, why is this happening to me?!-

Everyone laughed

-Well, let's let them sleep- Bowser said as he shoved everyone out of the room.

Iggy stayed with Sammy. He hummed a lullaby for him again, Sammy gave a little sneeze and cradled next to his father before falling asleep once again. Iggy cradled in his bed and held Sammy close to him before closing his eyes.


	7. The Lullaby

Life is Never Over

Chapter 7- The Lullaby

Sammy woke up and looked at his father, who was still asleep. Wanting to play with him, Sammy tried to wake him up by reaching for his nose. Iggy opened his eyes slightly and saw How Sammy was reaching for his nose. He smiled and woke up, and then he put on his glasses and took Sammy on his arms. Sammy chuckled and wagged his little tail before pressing his hands on his father's chest and sticking out his tongue. Larry came in and sat in Iggy's bed.

-Hey, bro. you mind if I carry Sammy for a minute?- he asked

-I don't think so…- Iggy answered

Larry tried to take Sammy from Iggy, but Sammy didn't want to leave the warm, protective arms of his father. He gripped to Iggy's waist and cried. Larry had to let go. Iggy cooed at Sammy as he cradled him in his arms, Sammy stopped crying and nuzzled against Iggy's chest.

-He wants to stay with you…- Larry whispered

-I've already noticed it- Iggy said

-And I heard babies usually prefer to be with the mother-

-…-

-… I'm sorry, I didn't want to…-

-its okay. Where is everyone else?-

-They are waiting for you, they want to spend some time with Sammy-

-I'll go in a moment-

-Okay, I'll let them know you are coming-

Larry left and Iggy stayed with Sammy still curled up in his arms.

-There, there, my baby…- he whispered smiling– don't be afraid of your uncle Larry, and don't worry… I'll always be there for you…-

Sammy sneezed and took his father's finger. Iggy went out of his room to the living room. Everyone was there, Bowser came close.

-Hey, can I carry my grandchild? - he asked expectant.

-of course you can, dad- Iggy answered him

Bowser took Sammy from Iggy's arms. Sammy was afraid of his grandpa and started to cry, reaching for Iggy.

-Hey, I think he doesn't like you, pop- Lemmy said

-nonsense! He's just hungry, that's all- Bowser replied

Sammy kept crying, Morton came close and started making faces at him, followed by Roy. However, they only made him cry louder. Sammy wanted his father back.

-alright, alright, I got you want to go back to your papa - Bowser told Sammy – have him back, Ignatius-

Thought annoyed at being called by his full name, Iggy ignored that feeling and took Sammy back. Sammy sobbed and snuggled deeper into his embrace before calming down completely. Iggy caressed his small tuft of green hair.

-What's wrong with Sammy? - Lemmy asked

-nothing is wrong; he just wants to be in Iggy's arms. Apparently, he feels warm and safe in his more than ours-

Iggy kept his gaze on Sammy, his chest aching slightly. Just holding him in his arms made him feel calmed, happy… Sammy sneezed and smiled at his father before kicking the air and wagging his small tail

-I think you should put him down, Iggy- Larry suggested

-Why? - Iggy asked him

-I don't know, I just got a feeling that something is about to happen…-

Iggy placed Sammy in the floor… and to everyone's surprise, he tried to stand up. After a while, Sammy managed to remain on his two legs and gave a few steps.

-Look, he's walking! -Ludwig said excited

-Aw, he looks so cute! -Wendy said

-Ha, he carries it in the blood- Bowser chuckled

-That means we can finally play with him?- Lemmy asked

-I hope so- Morton said

-wow, he looks like Iggy trying to walk after receiving a hit in the head- Jr. said

Sammy walked towards his father and hugged his leg. Larry came close and looked at Sammy, who stared at him and walked towards him. Larry took Sammy in his arms, and miracously, Sammy didn't cry.

-He finally liked me- Larry said happily

Iggy smiled and took Sammy from Larry. He then got a bottle and gave it to Sammy. Sammy sucked the milk hungrily and wagged his tail slightly, his eyes started to shutter. Then, an awful smell filled the room.

-what's that smell?!- Wendy complained as she covered her nose

-man… I think Sammy just made poop- Lemmy said with his nose already covered

-Ignatius, you'd better change that diaper- Roy complained

Iggy looked angrily at Roy.

-… Sorry, I forgot you hate when you're called like that…- Roy apologized

Iggy just sighed and placed Sammy on a nearby table. He removed it and…

-Mother of-! -Iggy said as he covered his nose

-That smells awful! -Morton said

-well, that's because it's POOP!- Larry told Morton almost yelling

Iggy wiped the poop with a napkin and changed the diaper, and then he took Sammy in his arm s again.

-well, at least is doesn't smell bad anymore- Ludwig said

-Well, you should take him to sleep, bro- Morton told Iggy

-And when will we play with him?- Lemmy asked disappointed

-Maybe tomorrow…- Iggy answered with a slight smile

-I just want to play with my nephew. Is that too much to ask?! -Roy asked annoyed

-hey, Sammy is just a baby. You can't just go and play with a baby, they don't even know what playing is- Ludwig said

Iggy had already left for his room with Sammy cradled in his arms. After a while, he entered and sat at his bed. Sammy struggled slightly as he nuzzled against his father's chest. Iggy smiled as he caressed Sammy's head softly… then he remembered something… Samantha had made a lullaby for Sammy… a lullaby to sooth him down…

-I hope I still remember it…- Iggy thought to himself as he cradled Sammy in his arms once again and began singing:

_**Baby mine, don't you cry**_

_**Baby mine, dry your eyes**_

_**Rest your head close to my heart**_

_**Never to part, baby of mine**_

_**Little one when you play**_

_**Don't you mind what you say**_

_**Let those eyes sparkle**_

_**Never a tear, baby of mine**_

_**If they knew sweet little you**_

_**They'd end up loving you too**_

_**All those same people who scold you**_

_**What they'd give just for**_

_**The right to hold you…**_

_**From your head to your toes**_

_**You're not much, goddess knows**_

_**But you're so precious to me**_

_**Cute as can be, baby of mine…**_

_**From your head to your toes**_

_**You're not much, goddess knows**_

_**Rest your head close to my heart**_

_**Cute as can be, baby of mine…**_

Sammy apparently liked it, as he yawned and nuzzled against his father's chest before gurgling and falling asleep. Iggy smiled as he ran his fingers through Sammy's tuft of hair and felt a tear rolling down his cheek… that lullaby made him feel very sad… it reminded him of Sam… she had written it with her heart and soul

But now she was gone… and she could never come back…

Finally, fresh tears began rolling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes…. Sammy sobbed when he felt his father's sorrow

-sh-sh-sh- Iggy cooed at Sammy as he stood and placed him in the crib.- do not cry, my baby… it breaks my heart to see you crying…-

Sammy cradled and sucked his thumb before falling asleep.

-Sweet dreams, Sammy…- Iggy whispered as he covered his child with a blanket.


	8. Five Months Later

Life is Never Over

Chapter 8- Five Months Later…

Days passed into weeks and weeks passed into months. Sammy was now 6 months old and could walk without problems and talk a bit. He knew the names of his uncles and aunt, and his grandpa, and he was not afraid of them anymore, tough he preferred to be with his uncles Larry, Lemmy and Bowser Jr. Also, Sammy follows Iggy everywhere, even to his lab. One day, Iggy was in his lab working on a potion under the request of Larry. Suddenly, he felt something pulling his lab coat, he turned around and noticed Sammy was next to him.

-Sammy, what are you doing here? -he asked his son in surprise

Sammy just tried to reach for him.

-Hehe, you're scared of something again, right? -Iggy asked Sammy smiling as he picked him up and cradled him in his arms

-Daddy, I don't like to be alone…- Sammy answered as he nuzzled against his father's chest.

-don't be afraid, I'm here- Iggy told him as he caressed his now bigger, tuft of hair

-what're you doing, daddy?-

-I'm making a wood repellent-

-What's that?-

-I haven't tested it yet, but it's supposed to repel all kind of wood-

-Why do you need it?-

-it's not for me; it's for your Uncle Larry. He said something about "teaching Roy a lesson" or something-

-daddy… do you think it will work?-

-wow, you sure are curious. I hope so; otherwise poor Larry will end up with broken bones-

-What do you mean by that?-

-err… well… I…-

-what's the matter, daddy?-

-…I'll tell you when you're bigger-

-Why?-

-It's nothing… things of big people, Sammy-

Sammy just shrugged and rested his head on his father's chest again. Iggy smiled sweetly as he went to his room, placed Sammy on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Then, he went back to his lab silently and kept working on the wood repellent.

Meanwhile…

Larry was on the garden, spying on Roy, who was resting in the grass looking at the sky.

-hehe. We will see who's good at baseball- Larry chuckled maliciously

Lemmy and Morton came

-What are you doing?- Lemmy asked him

-see… remember when Roy beat me at a batting game? -Larry answered

-yep, why? -Morton asked

-Well, it's time for my revenge-

-What are you going to do?-

-see, I asked Iggy to make a wood repellent. I will pour some into a ball and throw it at Roy, but when he tries to hit the ball, it will avoid the bat.-

-that's all? You will just cheat in baseball? - Lemmy sad disappointed

-It's not cheating- Larry replied annoyed- I will just use a potion to win against Roy and get my revenge-

-That IS called cheating-

-really? Now I know it-

Iggy came holding a glass which was full of a transparent liquid

-well, here it is.- he said –I haven't tested it yet, but I think it should work. What are you going to…?-

-He will use it to cheat at baseball- Morton said

-it's against Roy?

-Yes-

-Have it-

Then he handed the wood repellent to Larry, who placed a ball inside it and dried it.

Meanwhile, Roy was kicking one of Lemmy's favorite balls when Larry came next to him

-hey, bro- Larry called him

-What do you want? -Roy asked annoyed

-I wanted to know if you'd like to play a bating game-

-Well, if that means that I will beat you at it again… okay, let's get moving-

Lemmy, Morton and Iggy were looking from the bushes, expecting to see how Roy tried to hit the ball. Well, Lemmy and Morton WERE, as Iggy was not paying attention. He was lost in his thoughts…

*_flashback*_

_Samantha and Iggy were resting on Iggy's bed, covered with the blankets. They had fallen asleep a while ago… Samantha woke up looked at the sleeping Iggy and smiled. She stroked his face with the back of her hand. He rolled over facing her and leaned in to her hand. She giggled at her sleeping boyfriend. He smiled in his sleep, Samantha looked down at him and she couldn't help it… she kissed him in his lips._

_Iggy had woken up when he felt Samantha's hand go over his face. Usually Samantha was quiet and not really open so he decided to see what does when she doesn't know he's aware. He rolled over and pressed his head to her hand and he smiled when she giggled… he always loved her laugh. What shocked him the most was when her lips came in contact with his. Iggy was having a hard time keeping still now, he was about to lose it. Samantha was about to pull away when she felt a hand on the back of her head keeping her there. Then to her pleasure she felt Iggy began to kiss back. She smiled into the kiss and leaned down a little more while Iggy leaned up deepening the kiss greatly. They began to get into it and Iggy ended up leaning over Samantha on his side with Samantha on her back. They pulled back for air and they looked at each other. Iggy decided that it was now or never_

_-you know… I love you…- he said in between breaths_

_-I love you too…- she said with a tear running down her face. Iggy placed a hand up to her cheek and kissed her tears away. He began to rub her face with his thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Iggy rubbed her face again, Samantha kissed his cheek. After a while, they kissed in the lips again and entered into it. Iggy caressed Samantha's head while she hugged him tightly, they leaned close to each other_

_*end flashback*_

Iggy smiled faintly and felt his chest aching again. He sighed and left, Lemmy just looked at him sadly before setting his eyes on Roy ad Larry again. Meanwhile, Iggy walked silently inside the castle and entered the playroom. He walked towards another door and walked inside… there was a piano in there. Ludwig sometimes could be heard playing the piano in here, and he was very good indeed… Iggy sighed and walked towards the piano before sitting in front of it. After a while, he tried to play a melody… and it surprised him to discover that he was pretty good at it. Iggy closed his eyes and kept playing with his heart filled of grief and sadness… he heard footsteps, but apparently already knew who it was. Sammy had woken up at the sound of the piano and became curious. He went near the piano and sat next to his father, who just kept playing.

-Daddy…- Sammy whispered- what are you doing…?-

Iggy just opened his eyes slightly and looked at his son before closing them again

-hey, daddy… since when you play the piano?-

No reply

-Daddy…?-

Still no answer.

Sammy finally gave up and rested, cradling next to his father's legs. Iggy opened his eyes slightly and smiled as he looked at Sammy… then he played another tune… Sammy struggled slightly… this tune sounded so familiar… then he remembered. It was the lullaby his father used to sing for him when he was a baby. Sammy yawned and wagged his little tail slightly before falling asleep again. Iggy kept playing

Meanwhile…

Larry had bursted into laughter as he saw how Roy tried to hit the ball, which avoided the bat every time. Roy panted

-what … did… you do… to the ball…? - He asked between pants

-I would tell you… but I'd ruin this moment- Larry answered smirking

-hey, guys. Let's go to sleep. - Lemmy said

-right… I'm tired… I'll beat Larry tomorrow…-

Then, the four went to their respective rooms. On the way, the saw Iggy going to his room, holding an asleep Sammy in his arms.

-You know, Iggy's a good father- Morton whispered


	9. The Prototype

Life is Never Over

Chapter 9- The Prototype

Iggy woke up when the sun was up, he put on his shell. There was a smaller bed next to his, which Kamek had gotten for Sammy, who was sleeping. When Iggy removed the covertures, he was surprised to find only a shell. He wondered why until he realized what was going on. He giggled as he knocked the shell softly.

-Sammy, wake up- he said smiling

After a while, Sammy's head, arms and legs popped out of his shell. He looked at his father.

-Good morning, daddy- Sammy said as Iggy took him in his arms and cradled him in them.

-come on, lazy. Let's go have breakfast- Iggy said chuckling

They both left for the dining room, everyone else was already there. Iggy sat in his respective place and sat Sammy in his legs. A Koopa servant served them eggs with bacon, everyone started eating. Iggy, while eating, gave some of his meal to Sammy, who still struggled to learn how to use the fork and knife.

-How did you sleep? - Bowser asked them

-Fine, dad- Iggy answered as he ate some of his eggs.

-f...Fine… g…grandpa…- Sammy answered trembling

-There, there…-

Iggy caressed the back of his son's head. Sammy wagged his tail slightly and nuzzled against his father's chest.

Mean while, in another place, a shadow lurked in the darkness. He held a sharp knife in his hands, and here were various other sharp weapons behind him. His golden eyes could be seen full of anger, and a twisted smile drawed on his lips. It was none other than Carmel, who planned his strike against Iggy.

-oh, Ignatius.- Carmel whispered with a crazy yet scary voice. –You stole Samantha from me… and now I will hit you where it hurts the most… using your dear child…-

Then, Carmel threw the knife at the wall.

Back at the castle…

Iggy was in his lab, working on a type of vehicle. It was black with flames painted on it and its back was shaped as the tail and stinger of a scorpion. It looked much like a motorcycle, except for the back and the front that was shaped with the head of a crocodile. Sammy just looked how his father worked in the motor.

-Daddy… what's that? - Sammy asked

-see, your grandpa asked me to make a prototype of a vehicle for the troop. I've been working on this for two months- Iggy answered as he took a wrench from his toolbox.

-Wow… you are good at it-

-Thanks-

-And what it's supposed to do?-

-well, I made the stinger so it would shot oil, and the head is for moving heavy things. It also launches fire, mini bullet bills and goes at 600 kilometers per hour…-

-Daddy, it confused me-

Iggy chuckled as he placed the wrench back in the toolbox.

-Sammy, could you pass me the screwdriver? - He asked his son

Sammy went over a metal table and grabbed a screwdriver, then passed it to his father. Iggy took the screwdriver.

-Thanks-

-your welcome, daddy-

Larry rushed in

-IGGY!!!- he yelled

Iggy got the shock of his life and hit his head with the motor.

-Ow! - He said as he rubbed his head and crawled from under his invention and glared at Larry. –why do you yell like that?! Thanks to you, I got a hit in my head-

-sorry, bro. but you weren't anywhere for you to hear me.- Larry apologized

-Anyway, what is it?-

-dad wanted to know if the… hey, what's that?"

-It's a prototype for a vehicle dad asked me to build-

-and how's it's called?-

-well, since it looks like a motorcycle and a scorpion… MotorScorp-

-MotorScorp? It sound nice-

-What were you saying about dad?-

-He wanted to know if the prototype it's ready for testing it-

-well, not yet. I'm still adjusting the motor-

Sammy was resting in a nearby couch and had fallen asleep while his father and uncle talked. Iggy took him in his arms and cradled him in them. Sammy yawned and snuggled deeply into his father's embrace.

-So, bro. do you want me to tell dad or will you tell him yourself?- Larry asked his older brother

--no, I will tell him. But first I will put Sammy to bed- Iggy answered as he caressed Sammy's cheek with his claw softly and left. He went to his room and entered, then placed Sammy in his bed and covered him with a blanket. Then he left for his father's chambers.


	10. The Nightmare

Life is Never Over

Chapter 10- The Nightmare

Bowser was walking from one side to another, waiting for his son to arrive. Kamek was in there too, in case they began arguing (again). Iggy came in and closed the door.

-what is it, dad? - Iggy asked his father

-Iggy, listen. I called you here not only for the prototype. I also called you here to talk about Sammy - Bowser answered

-well, the prototype is almost ready, except for the motor. But what do you want to know about Sammy?-

-listen, Sammy is still too timid. He doesn't like anyone but you to get close to him, we have to change that- Kamek explained

-well, what do you expect me to do? I can't force him to change the way he feels, you know that-

-Yes, but at least you could try to explain him that he can count with us- Bowser said

-alright, I'll try to talk to him-

Meanwhile, Sammy was still asleep in his bed on his father's room. He yawned and cradled on his blankets, completely unaware of the danger that approached. A shadow opened the window quietly and entered, holding a knife in one hand. Carmel grinned evilly as he walked over Sammy's bed and looked at him disdainfully.

-He's identical to the nerdo…- he thought angrily. – He is the son of sin, the son of Ignatius and Samantha's love…-

Sammy, however, was still asleep as if Carmel himself wasn't there. He was having a weird dream…

_Sammy stood in a dark forest filled of mist and leafless trees. There were no stars in the black sky; the only source of light was the full moon. On the distance, there was a figure; it was clearly a female Koopa with long black hair, a green shell and brown eyes. Sammy narrowed his eyes…_

_-Mom? - He called and finally recognized his mother. -Mom!-_

_However, the figure of Samantha disappeared and instead a monstrous shadow appeared from behind holding a sharp object. Sammy closed his eyes shut_

Carmel was about to stab Sammy with his dagger, but something unexpected happened. Immediately, Sammy altered, closed his eyes shut and squirmed as he began to scream. Carmel's eyes opened wide, he would be caught if he stayed…

-Damn it!-he thought- I will have to deal with this kid later!-

In Bowser's chambers…

Kamek, Bowser and Iggy heard a scream. Iggy's heart accelerated, he knew that voice.

-SAMMY!!!- He yelled as he rushed for his room

In Iggy's room…

Sammy kept screaming; sweat rolled down his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. Carmel got frustrated and left, deciding to deal with Sammy later. Iggy rushed in, his siblings, father and Kamek following.

-Sammy! - Iggy called for his son as he took his shoulders- Sammy!-

Finally, Sammy opened his eyes ad was afraid more than he had been in his entire life. Iggy sighed relieved, his siblings and Boswer were relieved too to find that Sammy was okay. Sammy hugged his father tightly, tightly enough to make Iggy gasp.

-Sh-sh-sh- Iggy cooed at his son as took in his arms. –don't cry, Sammy. I'm here-

Sammy sobbed, nuzzled against his father's chest and snuggled deeply into his embrace, as when he was a baby.

Later, when Sammy had calmed down, he was resting once again, but this time in his father's bed. Larry and Lemmy were next to him, placing wet towels on his forehead to cool down his temperature, which had risen up when he altered. Meanwhile, the others were talking outside of Iggy's room.

-Did you notice the window was open? - Roy asked

-yes, and I don't think Sammy had opened it- Ludwig said

-Carmel…- Iggy spat as he clenched his fists and teeth.

-hey, let's not take immediate conclusions. It might have been the wind.-Morton said

-Oh, come on, bro. that would have woken Sammy up- Junior said

-But how could he pass the guards?- Wendy asked

-I don't know, he might have used some kind of magic- Kamek said, though he himself sounded insecure

-what are we going to do now?- Morton asked

-First, we will tight the guard. Second, I will personally male sure that bastard won't dare to come back here EVER in his life- Bowser answered

Iggy, however, could not calm down. He feared for his son, he didn't want anything to happen to him.

-I'm going to check Sammy- Iggy said as he entered his room, Sammy was cradled next to Larry. Lemmy caressed the back of his head.

-Sammy is starting to trust us- he said with happiness in his voice, in a formal way

-well, we will leave you so you can talk- Larry said as he placed Sammy's head on a pillow carefully and left, Lemmy following. Iggy sat next to Sammy and caressed his cheek softly with his claw. Sammy opened his eyes slightly and smiled to his father

-Daddy…-

-Sh- Iggy whispered smiling as he placed a finger to Sammy's lips. –don't worry, my little one. I won't leave until you are better.-

-I had a bad dream, daddy…-

-A bad dream?-

-Yeah… mommy was in there…-

-Your mother was in there?-

-yes… I was in a dark forest… I saw her in the distance… but she disappeared and a monster appeared holding a sharp object…-

-well, calm down. It's over.-

Sammy sobbed, he could not calm down, and that dream didn't feel like a dream, it felt… real. Iggy took his shell off, rested next to his son and pulled him closer to him. Sammy still sobbed. Seeing that Sammy wouldn't calm down by himself, Iggy caressed his tuft of green hair and sang his lullaby. As his father sang, Sammy's eyes were starting to shutter. He yawned and slowly retreated into his shell. Iggy stopped singing and smiled before taking off his lasses, placing them in his desk and drifting off to sleep.

Far away from there, Carmel angrily snorted as he looked in direction of Bowser's castle.

-Damn it! - He said to himself angrily. –I lost this chance, but the next time… I will surely get rid of that kid!-

Then, he ran off into the darkness of the forest


	11. Telling Sammy

Life is Never Over

Chapter 11- Telling Sammy

Next morning, as the sun was coming out, Iggy opened his eye s and looked at Sammy; he was still inside his shell, which meant that he hadn't woke up. Iggy smiled and caressed Sammy's shell softly. Then he put on his glasses, stood and went for his wardrobe. After he placed a black hooded cloak over his shoulders, he looked at Sammy's shell again before putting on his hood and going out of his room. He walked through the corridors of the castle, which were illuminated by torches on the wall. Iggy went out to the garden and moved some bushes, then he went into a secret passage.

When Iggy reached the other end of the tunnel, he entered a beautiful garden. The grass was emerald green, there were many colorful flowers planted next to the full of life trees which were growing apples and some oranges. A clear blue creek ran from a small fountain and ended in a pond where some frogs, toads and salamanders were resting next to it. Weak light filtered through the leaves of the trees. It was the loveliest garden that ever existed in the Darklands. At the bottom of the garden, there was a grave made of white stone, a small jar with a dead rose was placed in front of it. Iggy got took a white rose from the grass, went in front of the grave and changed the dead rose with the white rose. Then, he removed his hood and caressed the grave.

-Happy birthday, Sam- he whispered smiling

Iggy heard footsteps behind him and turned, Sammy was standing there embracing himself

-Sammy? What are you doing here? – Iggy asked his son in surprise, not expecting to see him there.

-Daddy, you woke up and I was curious- Sammy answered timidly

Iggy smiled once again as he scooped Sammy in his arms and covered him with a piece of his cloak.

-Daddy, what's this place?- Sammy asked

-This is your mother's grave- Iggy answered his son softly

-and why is it hidden? –

-see, when your mommy died, we wanted to make a tribute to her soul. And Kamek, your grandpa and your uncles and aunt helped me build it-

-Really? They did?-

-Yes-

-Wow-

-Today's your mother's birthday-

-Her birthday?-

-that's right. I came to leave her a rose-

Sammy looked at the grave and smiled slightly

-hi, mommy. Happy birthday-

Iggy chuckled softly and caressed the back of Sammy's head. Sammy nuzzled against his father's chest and cradled in his arms once again. Iggy looked at the grave one more time before going back to the castle.

--Carmel's hideout—

Carmel was planning another strike against Sammy, and this one WOULD work. He planned to kidnap Sammy, then capture Iggy and force him to see how he killed his son.

-YES!- Carmel sais triumphal –that will be painful enough for Ignatius that he will wish to die.-

But… how would he capture Sammy? Lord Bowser should have already tightened up the guard since his last attempt. He had to plan that before even thinking of going back without being prepared, as he would surely be killed, knowing how Bowser was about his family. Carmel gave one of his twisted smiles and left

--Bowser's castle—

Iggy was in his room, looking at Samantha's picture. Sammy came in from the bathroom and rested next to him in his bed

-That's how mommy used to look like?- he asked his father

-Yes- Iggy answered smiling as he caressed the pictured cheek of his wife

-She was pretty-

-yes, and I loved her laugh-

-Her laugh?-

-It's one of the things you inherited from her-

-I inherited her laugh?-

-Yes-

-hey, daddy. May I ask you something?-

-Of course-

-What's your complete name?-

Iggy blushed, he didn't want to answer

-come on, daddy. Tell me, I want to know- Sammy begged

Iggy finally budged

-… Ignatius Koopa…-

-Ignatius?-

-Unfortunately, yes-

-why don't you like it, daddy?-

-it sounds too ancient. It sounds like the name of a knight or something like that-

-But daddy, I like your name-

-You really like it or you're telling me that just to make me feel better?-

-No, I really like it. I think its special-

-Well, thanks-

-What did mommy think?-

-She liked it also-

-Oh-

-… Your name is special too…-

-Why?-

-when your mommy was dying, she told me to call you "Sammy". It was her last wish-

-…did mommy die because of me?-

-of course not, Sammy. She died because of…-

Iggy stopped abruptly when he was about to mention Carmel.

-She died because of what?- Sammy asked

No answer

-Daddy, tell me.-

-Sammy, I… I can't…-

-why? Please tell me! I want to know why mommy died-

Iggy looked at Sammy's eyes. He knew that look; it meant he would not stop asking about the matter. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply

-she died… because of Carmel- he answered

-Carmel? Who's that? - Sammy asked

-Carmel was your mother's ex boyfriend. Your mommy broke with him because he left with another girl; I met her some time later. We became friends quickly, and eventually, I fell in love with her. When we began dating, Carmel became jealous and tried to conquer your mother back, without success. Then… err… your mommy and I... did "little things"…-

-What are "little things"?-

-I'll tell you when you're bigger… anyway, when we did little things… your mommy got pregnant with you…-

-you mean…? That mommy got pregnant of me when you two were adolescents?-

-yes… but I'm still an adolescent, just for you to know. I'm 14 years old. When your mommy was two weeks pregnant… Carmel pushed her down a hill. Because of this, she gave birth to your egg sooner… and died shortly after that.-

Iggy felt tears were threatening to fall; Sammy just cradled next to him and yawned.

-I love you daddy- he whispered as he fell asleep. Iggy smiled as he watched through the window as the colors danced in the morning sky.


	12. He Looks Different Now

Life is Never Over

Chapter 12- He Looks… Different Now…

Bowser was in Iggy's lab looking at the MotorScorp. Larry, Roy, Morton, Lemmy and Ludwig were also there, admiring their brother's work.

-Wow!- Lemmy said

-What a beauty- Ludwig said

-It looks like a scorpion with wheels and reptile head- Roy said

-I'm sure we would beat Mario if we used this baby against him- Larry said as he patted the MotorScorp.

-Don't forget it's just a prototype- Bowser reminded them

-And where's Iggy? - Ludwig asked

-the last time I saw him he was in his room but after a while he went out and I haven't seen him since them, but I suppose he went to Sam's grave as today's her birthday and…- Morton talked before Roy hit him in the head

-When I was coming here I peeked into his room…- Lemmy said –Sammy was sleeping next to him

-Aw, how I'd like to have a baby- Larry said

-Don't you think in getting a girl pregnant or I will erase you from my testament!- Bowser warned him

-hey, calm down, dad. I never said I would have sex with anyone, I just said that I would like to have a baby-

-anyway, what are we going to do about Carmel? We can't just sit down and wait until he puts his claws on Sammy- Ludwig said

-but what can we do? We don't know where he is or if anyone has seen him- Roy said

-I have an idea…- Morton said

-We are not going to use a GPS! - Bowser told him, having guessed what he was going to say

-Oh, man-

-Well, we are going to keep arguing or are we going to decide what to do about Carmel? - Ludwig said

A koopa servant came in

-Lord Bowser, breakfast is ready- she said

-Okay, we are going- Bowser said

The koopa servant left for the dining room

In Iggy's room…

The same koopa servant knocked the door; Iggy opened his eyes and looked towards it.

-What is it? - He asked

-Prince Ignatius, breakfast is ready- the servant said

-I'm going in a second-

-Okay, your Highness-

Then, the Koopa servant left for the dining room. Iggy looked at Sammy and caressed his cheek softly with his claw.

-Sammy, wake up- he called

Sammy opened his eyes slightly and looked at his father in wonder

-what is it, daddy? - He asked his father

-Breakfast is ready- Iggy answered him softly

-Oh…-

Sammy yawned and stood up; Larry came in and sat next to them.

-hi, bro- he greeted

-hi, Larry-

-are you coming or…?-

-I'm coming in a second-

Sammy's stomach growled

-…Sammy, go with Uncle Larry. I will catch up later- Iggy told his son

Sammy nodded eagerly as he left with Larry. On the way, Larry looked at Sammy

-So, Sammy… how have you been?- he asked his nephew

-Fine… Uncle Larry, did you help my daddy make my mommy's grave?-

-well, yes. We all helped-

-You did a pretty good job-

-thanks. You have already seen the garden and the grave?-

-yes. Today's mommy's birthday.-

- I know-

-Uncle Larry, why my daddy's hair looks like a plant?-

-err… you won't believe me… but your father used to be different-

-what do you mean?

-his hair was yellow, pink and blue. He was small and a bit fat-

-I can't believe it…-

-right? –

-Yeah, is there any picture of my daddy?-

-well, I think there's one in your grandpa's room. Come on.-

Larry took Sammy in his arms and took him to Bowser's chambers. There, he showed him a familiar picture of the summer vacations 8 years ago. Sammy took a while in recognizing his father. He used to have a rainbow Mohawk, and wasn't as tall and skinny as now.

-Daddy? - Sammy said uncredously

-yes. That's your daddy- Larry answered him with a smile

-Wow, he now looks…-

-…different-

-Why did he change like that?-

-see, when your daddy was 11 years old, he had gown taller and was more skinnier than when he was 6 years old. As for his hair… he was working in his lab when one of his chemicals exploded on his hair. The next day, his hair had become green, tall and plant shaped-

-Wow…-

-You inherited most of his genes.-

-genes?

-yes. You are identical to him except for your eyes.

-I got mommy's eyes?-

-exactly. On the other hand, you inherited your daddy's hair, shell and appearance. That means you will look exactly like him when you reach puberty… except that maybe you won't need glasses.-

-My daddy needs his glasses?-

-yes. You know, you also inherited his personality.-

-Really?-

-You are a genius in mechanical things, but at least you are not demented-

-My daddy is not demented!-

-whatever you say… we'd better go to have breakfast or your grandpa will be angry. And believe me; you DON'T want to see him angry-

-why?-

-I'd tell you, but I'd get into trouble…-

Sammy shrugged and Larry took him to the dining room. Everyone was already eating, much to their shame. Bowser looked at them from his plate

-Where have you two been? - he asked

-see, Sammy asked me why Iggy's hair was the way it is so I decided to show him how he used to look like-Larry answered

Bowser apparently didn't listen, as he was busy eating his pancakes. Larry handed Sammy to Iggy before going to his place and starting eating also. Sammy cradled in his father's legs, who shared his meal with him as always. After breakfast, Iggy took his son for a walk in town, as Sammy had never been out the castle except for the garden.

-daddy, is this the town? - Sammy asked his father as he looked around

-Yes, and there are a lot of things to do-

-Like what?-

-You can eat, see animals, and go to….-

Iggy froze. Carmel was walking a few steps from them and luckily hadn't noticed them.

-Sammy, hide behind me- Iggy ordered his son with a serious tone

-Why? - Sammy asked him

-Please, just hide-

Sammy tied to hide behind his father the best he could. Carmel stopped next to them, but gave Iggy a twisted gaze. Iggy, in return, gave him an angry glare.

-Hey, nerdo- Carmel said

-What do you want?- Iggy asked him rather harshly

-Just to tell you that I will hit you where it hurts the most-

-Don't you dare to put one of your filthy claws on Sammy-

-We will see-

Iggy clenched his teeth and fists as Carmel walked away

-Daddy, who was that? - Sammy asked when Carmel was out of sight

-That… was Carmel…- Iggy answered softly

-That's the one who killed mommy?-

-… Y…yes…-

-Daddy, can we go home?-

-Alright let's go-

Iggy picked Sammy up and went back to the castle.


	13. The Kidnapping

Life is never over

Chapter 13- The kidnapping

Carmel hid in a bush near the forest, ready to carry out his plan; Bowser's castle was just a few minutes. Iggy and Sammy would pass soon, and then he would strike. After a while, Iggy was passing by, Sammy was asleep in his arms. Carmel smiled evilly and took out a pistol; it was designed to release a gas that got a koopa unconscious. He was going to release the gas… until Larry came from the castle with Morton following. Carmel clenched his fists frustrated; he wanted to end this up soon.

-hi, bro- Larry greeted

-hi, Larry- Iggy replied as he caressed Sammy's head carefully

-So... what are you going to do… now? - Morton asked

-Well, I'm taking Sammy to sleep-

-I can take him for you.-

-Thanks, but…-

-come on, Iggy. I need to talk to you- Larry said

Iggy nodded and handed over Sammy to Morton. Sammy yawned and cradled in Morton's arms, not knowing it was him. After Morton left, Iggy looked at his younger brother.

-what is it, Larry? - He asked him

-Iggy… I discovered another reason why Samantha broke up with Carmel…- Larry said nervously

-What are you talking about?-

-she broke up with him not only because he left with another girl… she also did it because… b-because…-

-What's wrong Larry?-

-he… he… he raped her…-

Iggy's eyes went open wide

-HE WHAT?!!!-

-He raped her… that's why she broke up with him…- Larry answered sadly

-that can't be! She would have told me!-

-Iggy, listen… she didn't tell you because she didn't want to worry you-

-but dad would have banished him if she had told me! And how did you find out anyway?!-

-…I don't sneak on girls-

Despite the circumstances, Iggy chuckled darkly.

-I don't understand…- he whispered

-Of course you don't- a Carmel said before he activated the gun and the gas went out. Larry and Iggy coughed and watched towards the bushes before everything went dark.

Sometime later…

Iggy opened his eyes slightly and tried to move, but something unallowed him to do so. Finally, when his sight cleared, he realized he was tied tightly with a powerful rope and hanged from the ceiling. Iggy also found out that he was gagged with a piece of cloth. When he tried to burn it with a fireball, it didn't work. Iggy tried once again, but it failed once more. He looked around and saw Larry was also tied, gagged and hanging from the ceiling. Larry, however, was still unconscious, Iggy decided that he should wait and see what happened. As more time passed, he slowly fell asleep once again.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's castle, Sammy woke up in his bed covered with a blanket. He looked around for his father, but didn't find him. Sammy stood up and went out of his father's room, deciding to look outside.


	14. The Final Confrontation

Life is never over

Chapter 14- The Final confrontation

Carmel chuckled evilly as he walked through the corridors of his hideout just to enter a creepy- looking. When he opened the door, there was something in there that he was hiding… Ignatius, also known as Iggy and Larry Koopa were there. Their hands were tied up with ropes and they were also tied, hanging from the ceiling. They were gagged with a piece of cloth, and were apparently asleep. Carmel came closer; his steps woke Iggy and Larry up. Both were apparently furious, as they both muffled loudly as they struggled to get free.

-It's no use, those ropes are very strong. And the gags are fire- proof- Carmel said

Iggy was really furious; he gave a muffled angry scream. Meanwhile, Larry was frightened and his muffled cry was desperate and afraid. Carmel removed Iggy's gag

-WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HAVE YOU GONE MORE NUTS THAN ME?!- was the first thing Iggy screamed

-No, Ignatius. I have not. I only want something called… oh, yeah. _Revenge_- Carmel said

-Revenge?! For what?!-

-What do you think? You stole Samantha from me!-

-I did not! If she left you, it's because you hurt her in some way!-

-Lies! I loved her even more than you do, and she left me… because of YOU!-

-That's not true! She left you because you were with another girl! You hurt her! And worst of all, you RAPED her! That's why she chose me!-

-That's it for me- Carmel said angrily as he put Iggy the gag again

Larry was more frightened than he had been in his entire life. He muffled desperate again, now fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, as if begging them to stop.

-Mmmph!- he cried

-Well, as I was saying, I want revenge. And guess who I will use… none other than your dear child, Sammy-

Iggy got shocked. Not Sammy! None of this was his fault!

-Mmmph! Mmmph!- he gave muffled curses

-Besides, I'm going to get fun with you two later- Carmel said as he left the room. Iggy began struggling violently, trying to break free but the ropes were too tight. Larry was crying.

Then, a gas filled the room and both soon became unconscious.

When they woke up, they were no longer in the room. They were tied to an anaconda dragon. Their legs and waist were tied in a way that they would not fall from the backs of the dragons. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they still had the gags. Carmel was standing a few meters from them.

-I told you. I will get fun with you. Now, if you need me, I shall be going to kidnap your child, Ignatius-

Iggy muffled angrily

-Hat-hat!- Carmel yelled, and the anaconda dragons set flight, the two Koopalings in their backs. Then Carmel ran in direction to Bowser's castle.

Meanwhile, Iggy and Larry were frightened. They were tied up in the backs of anaconda dragons and flying very high. If they fell, it would be over. Larry was crying and giving muffled screams. Iggy, on the other hand, was trying to get something from his shell. It was hard, as his hands were tied very tightly. Finally, he managed to get it… he got a little knife out of his shell and began to cut his ties. After a while, Iggy managed to cut the bonds on his wrists, untie the rest of his body and remove the gag. He kept the knife back in his shell. However, there was a problem: he didn't know how to ride a dragon, less an anaconda. He remembered that he had read about it in a book. Well… it was basically like riding a horse, except that he was flying. To go up, he would have to pull the reins while he would have to kick the belly to go down.

-I'll try…- Iggy thought to himself as he pulled the reins… the anaconda dragon flew upwards. Then, he kicked the belly, the dragon now was descending.

-now, to help Larry- Iggy said as he pulled the reins to the left to turn back and Search for Larry. He flew over the landscapes, but there was no sign of Larry. Iggy's heart skipped a beat, he had to hurry. Carmel as capable of harming Sammy, and he couldn't allow it… Sammy was the only thing left that reminded him of Samantha… after a while, he heard a muffled scream from nearby, he turned and saw Larry, still tied on the anaconda dragon and the gag put on. Iggy pulled the reins to the right and got closer to Larry… what he would do was dangerous… finally, he did it… he jumped to the anaconda dragon Larry was tied up and cut the ropes with the little knife… after Larry removed the gag, he hugged Iggy tightly and nuzzled against his chest crying

-Iggy! I'm scared! - He said crying

-there, there. Don't cry, all will be fine.- Iggy replied in a soothing tone as he caressed the back of Larry's head, that always calmed him down… SAMMY!!! He had almost forgotten, he had to rescue Sammy. Iggy altered as he took the reins of the anaconda dragon and pulled the reins to the right, ad flew toward his father's castle.

Meanwhile, Sammy as in the garden, looking for his father. He hadn't found him in his room or the kitchen, so he thought he should be outside. After a while, Sammy heard horse galloping and turned. Carmel's horse jumped the stone wall and stopped. Sammy fearfully stepped back

-Who are you…?- he asked in a whisper

-…well, let's just say that I should have been your father… but your mommy left me for your nerd father… so I'm taking what is mine!- Carmel yelled as he galloped in his horse, Sammy tried to run but Carmel grabbed him by the shell

-let me go!!!- Sammy cried

-why should I? As I said before, you are MINE-

-LET HIM GO!!- a voice yelled angrily. Carmel and Sammy turned to see Iggy landing the anaconda dragon close to them, Larry hugging him from behind

-Well, look who it is…- Carmel said

-Let him go, Carmel! - Iggy pleaded him –this is my entire fault, not his!-

-daddy, help me!!!- Sammy cried for his father

-I don't care, I prefer to get revenge with your using your dear Sammy!- Carmel replied

-STOP IT!!! KILL ME IF YOU WANT, BUT LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!- Iggy begged him once again, his heart skipped a beat.

-…so, you would sacrifice your life in exchange of his?-

-…yes-

-no, daddy! Please! - Sammy cried

-Good offer… but not ENOUGH! - Carmel yelled as he took a dagger…

And stabbed Sammy in the stomach.

-SAMMY!!!- Iggy screamed, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sammy, however, was no longer alive. His eyes had closed, the wound was bleeding heavily. Larry was as horrified and broken-hearted as his brother. With Iggy's scream, the rest of their siblings and their father came to the garden and looked horrified as Carmel threw Sammy's body aside. Blinded by grief and fury, Iggy got of the anaconda dragon and ran towards Carmel faster than a bill bullet. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his teeth and fists were clenched tightly. Carmel had barely time to react as Iggy stabbed him in the stomach with the little knife. Blood got out of the wound, and Carmel was losing his vital force. Finally, he fell to the ground and died. Iggy then ran next to Sammy's body and took it in his arms.

-Sammy! Please, don't die! I love you!- he pleaded crying

However, Sammy could no longer hear him. With all the pain in his heart, Iggy gave a loud scream of sadness, grief and outrage. He hugged Sammy's body tightly, not minding the blood. Larry and Junior started to cry, Wendy covered her face trying to stop her tears, Roy tried in vain not to cry, Morton sniffed, Ludwig closed his eyes shut and looked away, Lemmy dried his tears, and Bowser also couldn't help but cry.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

Iggy felt something… moving? He looked down and Sammy… to find that his son was cradling in his arms, and opened his eyes slightly.

-D…daddy…? - He whispered

-SAMMY!!!- Iggy yelled overjoyed as he hugged his son tightly once again –oh, Sammy. I thought I had lost you forever!-

Everyone else couldn't believe it. They all gave shouts of happiness and hugged each other.

Sammy sobbed

-I missed you, daddy…- he whispered

-Hush, little one. - Iggy told him smiling as he dried a tear that rolled down Sammy's cheek with his claw- you have to rest.-

Sammy nuzzled against his father's chest and fell asleep soon. Kamek appeared in a puff of smoke and checked him, then he waved his magic wand over the wound in his stomach and it healed.

-that's much better. It will be better in a few days- Kamek said

Iggy wasn't listening, however. He looked at the moon and smiled once again

-…thanks, Sam- he whispered


	15. Epilogue

Life is Never Over

Chaptern15- Epilogue

The next morning, Larry and Roy were testing the MotorScorp. Iggy had finally finished the motor and it was ready for testing. Both were really enjoying it, they moved at more than 600 kilometers per hour.

-Test the oil- Roy said

-Sure bro. - Larry replied excited

Larry turned a valve, pulled a switch and the stinger shot oil. It spilled over to Lemmy, who could barely avoid it. He was all dirty in oil.

-Hey, be careful with that! - Lemmy scolded them angrily as they passed right next to them

-Hey, it's our turn already! - Morton complained

-Stop it! - Junior said

-aw, come on. Five minutes more!- Roy pleaded

-Stop right now, it's Lemmy and Junior's turn- Bowser ordered them

-Yay! - Junior said

-Let's test the projectiles! - Lemmy said excited

-Where's Ignatius? - Bowser asked looking around after noticing Iggy wasn't there.

-I don't know… I think he is inside…- Ludwig answered

*inside Bowser's castle, Iggy's room*

Iggy was wrapping a bandage around Sammy's hand. He had hurt it with Carmel's spiked cuffs when trying to escape his grasp. Also, he had a bandage wrapped around the wound in his belly. Sammy gasped as he moved his hand.

-Sorry- Iggy apologized as he gently caressed Sammy's hand and kept wrapping the bandage. –I know it hurts, I'll try to be more careful-

-Daddy… my tummy is aching…- Sammy said softly

- don't worry… Kamek will give you something for that later…-

-… is that… Carmel dead?-

-… yes… he can no longer hurt you…-

Iggy finished wrapping the bandage. Sammy was still weak and yawned, then he cradled in his father's warm arms and nuzzled against his chest before falling asleep once again. Iggy smiled as he bundled Sammy carefully with a blanket and tried not to wake him up. This reminded him of when Sammy was just a newborn… when he was still inside his egg… when he could feel the heat and how he moved… a small smile drawed on Iggy's lips as he watched over to the windows as he allowed the memories flow through his mind like a tsunami.


End file.
